


a little less miserable

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, It's just melancholic angst, Suicidal Thoughts, they are not the reason for hospitalization tho its just kinda there in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: In the hospital, Yohane haunts lonely halls and makes a friend.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a little less miserable

Yohane, donning a medical mask she’d been given because she wasn’t allowed to wear hers thanks to new, covid related policies, she wandered down the hospital ward with a sigh. Everything sort of hurt and the more she moved her muscles the more the cramps in them became apparent. _Yeah being stuck here sucked._ Beeps and buzzes from various different machines that probably meant something serious but were left neglected, went off. A few faint cries of agony and pain came from far down the hall. She glanced through the open door into a room. Everyone lying in the beds there looked just as miserable as her and even more confused. 

Yohane wandered through an open door and out of the ward she was supposed to be on because honestly fuck staying there. She wouldn’t go far anyway. Her steps echoed over long hollow corridors of pretty peppermint green walls. The hospital suddenly became so lifeless. With no one around she said ‘fuck it’ and pulled down her mask. Finally able to find some peace, Yohane searched for a place to sit. 

She spotted a girl at a vending machine next to an empty seating area, who was grumbling to herself loudly. Judging by her normal clothes and the fact she wasn’t on a ward she probably wasn’t a patient here. Then again people who spend a while here often decided to ditch the ugly hospital gowns. Yohane didn’t care; she just wore them over her pants. 

Yohane called out to her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stuck. All I wanted was to get some juice and it’s stuck!” There was a frustration to her voice Yohane could relate to.

“Unlucky.” Yohane said, flashing her a smile. “Are you visiting or?”

“Yeah. My sister… She tripped at the bottom of some stairs… She’s okay thank god and we’re waiting for her to be discharged soon but…”

“The whole thing sucks, huh?” Yohane pulled her wallet out and put in some coins. Her fingers quickly pressed the number for the same drink the girl tried to get. It unlodged one but unfortunately the other stayed. Yohane tossed it to the girl and grinned. 

“You didn’t need to do that…” She looked touched. 

“Keep me entertained for five minutes then? I’m so bored. Please.”

She smiled at that. “I suppose I could do that.” She opened up the juice drink, which looked to be orange juice, and took a swig. “Your name?”

“Tsushima Yoshiko… Wait. Tsushima Yohane.”

“Yohane-san?” She cocked her head at the hesitation and fumble before paying it no mind. “Nice to meet you. Kurosawa Dia.” She gestured to the seats nearby and the two of them sat. Not sure what to say Yohane kept quiet, luckily Dia took the lead. Unfortunately it was in the worst direction. “So you’re a patient here?”

“Actually no, I really like wearing hospital gowns and haunting these lonely halls. It’s my hobby I guess.” 

Dia snorted with laughter, a smile appearing on her face. “Decent hobby. How long have you been here for?”

“Four days now…” Yohane trailed off, hanging her head. She was so tired of all this. Being stuck here really sucked. “Your sister?”

“A few hours.” Dia checked her watch and held herself with a dignified pride. It didn’t work, this was a hospital after all. “Okay, around three and a half hours.”

“How come you’re out here?” Yohane asked, glancing quickly at Dia. Her eyes had a sharpness to them that was striking and pretty. Long silky black hair… This girl really was gorgeous. 

“She wanted to nap… I got sick of being around people and…”

“And you ended up here in my haunted halls?” Yohane grinned. 

Dia nodded, a sympathetic look appearing on her face. “I’m sorry you’re in here. I hope everything’s alright.”

Yohane shrugged. “Kinda… Yeah, I’m recovering but if I was lucky I would actually be possessing this place.” Dia paused for a moment, trying to work out the meaning of that. When she got it her face darkened. Yohane brushed past it, continuing on. “I’m sorry about your sister. I hope she’s okay and you’re both out this hell soon.”

“Thanks…” Things fell silent. Dia broke it clumsily with another shit question. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“Same age as my sister…” She replied. It was so obvious she didn’t know what to say. “I’m seventeen.” Yohane didn’t bother replying, she looked to the ceiling and squinted at the bright light above them. Dia spoke again, her voice heavy. “Sorry. I’m not being good company, am I? It’s been a long day.”

“I get it, don’t worry. Want to just sit and be miserable together?”

Dia sighed. “I’d love too but… I think I need to find my parents.” She stood up and dusted herself off. “Thanks for the drink, Yohane-san.”

“Thanks for keeping me entertained. I will permit you and your family to leave my haunted hospital.” She pulled one of her signature hand gestures, hoping Dia wouldn’t find all the chunni stuff too weird. It seemed to go down relatively smoothly.

“I hope you get well soon.” Dia spoke softly. She flashed Yohane a genuine smile before bidding her a tentative goodbye.

Yohane sat by herself for a little while before she sighed. “Yeah… Me too.” She stood up, ignoring the fact her muscles found new and more painful ways to cramp up. Yohane wandered back to her ward. Finding her bed, she sat down and stared up at the ceiling. _Yeah this sucked._

Closing her eyes, Yohane decided to nap to pass the time.

She must have been asleep for probably only about an hour or two before she was woken up by a nurse who gave her some tests. The nurse muttered about a girl wanting to give her something and Yohane was passed a piece of paper. It looked like it had been carefully torn out of some high quality notepad. The fancy cursive was almost too hard to read.

_‘Let’s talk when we are both a little less miserable. Here’s my number.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So I have now written a hospital fic, huh,,, And it's got the word miserable In the title,,, oh wonderful ddfhgjdfhkjdf
> 
> Also god I'm so sick of doctors! Anyway time to go call mine :<<


End file.
